


Nothing is fair in Love and War

by Explodotrashgremlin



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodotrashgremlin/pseuds/Explodotrashgremlin
Summary: This is my first fic and its kinda hastily written at work and has mostly been the product of boredom and random brainstorming.Kyle and Stan fell in love as teens, but now their nations are at war and there's no happy endings
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Nothing is fair in Love and War

Laughter filled the forest as Kyle and his friends charged through the trees with reckless abandon. Horses made of sticks and training swords borrowed from the training yard they ran through the trees towards another group of kids.

A dark haired boy at his side calls out a made up war cry, the single red feather of his helmet bouncing as they run. With a whoop he throws himself against the other group, the wooden blades cracking against each other. Bracing himself for the impact Kyle brings the wooden blade down at a grinning boy, it makes impact and then…

A horrible scream forces Kyle back to the present. The green forest around him blacked and burned and the sound of wild magic tearing apart the very earth deafening to his ears. He tries to move back but finds that the sword held in his white knuckled hand is stuck. In a daze he looks up to find that parts of his delusion had been true, kneeled on the ground clutching the blade of Kyles sword is another man… no. A boy, kyles blade sticking out of his gut. Feeling his stomach knot at the sight and the thick coppery smell of blood he pulls the sword out, with a sickening squelching the blade is free and Kyle moves on. He didn't have time to think about the horrified look on the other boys face. If he did it was kill him as surely as any blade would.

The only warning he gets that he's in danger is the subtle change in the air, the smell of ozone after a lightning strike. 

Kyle shouts out for the forest and the the spirits heeds his call, a green shimmering aura surrounding him an instant before the cracking energy of the spell crashes into his chest sending him crashing to the ground. 

Scrambling to his hands and knees he grabs the first weapon he could get his hands on. Surveying the battlefield he could easily see that his side was losing. 

The elven army being torn apart by the arcane magic wielded by the humans, and with the forests on fire few elves even managed to draw upon their own magic to combat them. Even during the few precious seconds Kyle took to gather himself and get his bearings more elves fell and as they fell so did two flowers tumble from his crown. One the color of an angry sunrise, the other a dull purple. His parents flowers.

His heart filled by sorrow and rage Kyles turns his face to the sky and roars out words in the ancient tongue of the elves. Words forgotten by most and forbidden to all "Goddess! Make me the instrument of your vengeance!" The words echoes over the battlefield like a hundred thunderclaps and for a few heartbeats after everything is still. Then it happens, the clamor of hundred animals charging through the woods against the human army, the sky hurling bolts of lighting and the earth opening to swallow elf and human alike. Kyle could feel the overwhelming power at his fingertips and rose to face the humans.

\-----

Stan could only watch in horror as the war hounds of his squad turned on their keepers, dogs brought up since they were pups by each respective keeper now attacking them as they would their worst enemy. A grim thought that he should be grateful his faithful hound had fallen earlier in the battle. The blue scarf that had been his collar now tied around Stans left arm. But he couldn't focus on that right now, he needed to lead his men through the nightmare before them.

The red feather of his helmet whips in the wind of the sudden storm, but still Stan makes his way towards the eye of the storm. Towards the lone elf that singlehandedly was turning the tides of the battle. Already had a few of their mages perished trying to take out the elven mage, but for now nothing had worked. The only thing Stan could do was get in close and hope steel would do the job magic could not. He was getting closer, but most of his squad had already fallen to elf, the raging magic or even animals. He'd have to cut down a great stag at one point, the beast having gored many a soldier before he managed to put the giant beast down. 

He was getting closer now. A group of elves, block, riposte. It was all he could think about. Stan was dimly aware that the last of his squad mates fell beside him being pecked to death by angry crows. The corvines had left their mark on him too, but he needed to get to the elf. He needed to stop this horrible nightmare before he himself was torn to shreds by something or someone.

Stan was beyond exhausted by the time he can clearly see the back of the elf. Unable to hold in a cry of triumph he charges at his opponent, the elf turns and raises a hand to bring down whatever doom he had ready for Stan. But to Stans surprised the elf hesitates giving Stan the opportunity to close the distance and drive his blade through the elf. 

"For my friends! For Sparky!" Stan snarls in the elf's face. But to his surprise he finds no hatred in the elf's eyes. Only relief and pain. "Stan? Thank the goddess i didn't hurt you…" the elf's words laced with with pain, but yet so soft.

It's not before the body slides off his sword that Stan recognizes the bloodied face, Kyle.

Kyle, the shy boy hiding behind his mother's skirts when Stan first arrived at the elven kingdoms. Kyle, the boy who had chased away the bullies calling Stan a roundear. Kyle, the boys he'd shared stolen kisses with behind the stables. Kyle, the man he'd gifted a little cluster of forget-me-nots and a promise to return one day.

Kyle, the love of his life dead at his feet. Stan doesn't even register the arrow plunging into his back, nor the fall to the ground. The only thing he's aware of is Kyle's face and the faint smile there. The last thing Stan sees before his world fades to black is a small cluster of forget-me-nots falling from Kyle's crown.

((Alternate ending below))

…

Stan…

Who was that?

Stan!

With a start Stan jolts awake, cheeks wet with tears. The voice still calling his name. He looks up to see red curls and worried green eyes "You're having a nightmare Stan…" the other boy says soflty

Stan slowly recognizes him "Kyle?" Kyle only shakes his head with a faint smile "Who else dummy?"

Stan doesn't even know how to reply. Just hugs his super best friend as tightly as he could. The other boy seeming confused but returns the hug anyway "Let's go back to sleep ok? We've got school tomorrow" Kyle whispers

Nodding Stan lies back down beside his friend. Moonlight illuminating the room just enough for him to see the odd stripe of a birthmark on Kyle's chest. Stans thoughts going back to the nightmare. No a memory.


End file.
